Anti-Clockwise
by Blackbird26419
Summary: Taking their last breaths, their eyes slowly slide shut, accepting their fate. One thought runs through their minds 'We failed…' Never expecting to see the light again, they share a glance, silently giving each other a respected parting. 'If only I could turn back the clock.' Was the last thought before their chest stilled and eyes clammed shut, permanently… (Revised version)
1. Chapter 1

Was it just me or was anyone else disappointed with the ending? I thought it was too... happy ending for my taste. I seriously thought Sasuke would have died... That's how I always thought Naruto was going to end up - a part of me felt like Sakura and Naruto were going to end up together. I'm disappointed that the Naruhina ending was so sudden though - glad for the movie but still it would have been better if they built it up from the start of the show instead of suddenly jumping from loving Sakura - feelings projected and everything too all ninja - to Hinata...

Anyways... I decided to do a re-write of Anti-clockwise as I didn't like how the original didn't exactly flow- in my mind. Just to clarify this will not be directly cannon as I really despise the lack of character development in the series - ESPECIALLY THE FEMALES... Masashi Kishimoto really could have written Hinata, Sakura and Ino a lot better even given them more of an edge...

As a female - I guess it's kind of a bias opinion - I really am disappointed in Sakura in the Manga, she only changed because of the situation which gave her all the realisations of her weaknesses not only that but her training could have been better. If I was her I would have punched that emo duckass from Konoha to Hueco Mundo... I've always thought that Kishimoto focused too much on the males...

Also to summon Katsuyu? Really? Kishimoto could have given her her own summon like with the boys...

Like I was saying this will not directly follow the cannon as I don't particularly like the whole Obito carrying on Madara work stuff... I've always liked Obito, the revelation - though obvious - was a real killer to his character so I'm just going to be sticking with Obito going batshit crazy because Kakashi. This will manly focus around Sakura but will also have bits and pieces of other characters such as viewpoints, thoughts etc.

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO.

Umino Iruka has been a Chunin since he was seventeen and has been teaching at the academy since he was nineteen. After a year and a half of going on active missions, he figured he'd rather be a guide to the future generations to come than be sent on missions and make lethal decisions that could determine the fate of his team – he's always seen himself more of a teacher than a leader. Another six years has passed and it's time for the next generation to grow up and experience the true meaning of what it means to be a ninja.

The teacher with a scar running across his nose walks up to the door, expecting to hear cries of 'no I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun' or 'that's my seat' and so on…. But to his surprise there were no ear piercing screeches and as he cautiously opens the door - half expecting to get jumped or something – he finds his students in their seats quietly talking among themselves. There were no fan girls huddling around a certain seat on the third row by the window, no arguments over who gets to sit next to the last Uchiha and no screaming between said boy's top two fan girls'.

Paying no mind to it, he shrugs thinking that his soon to be former students have somewhat matured over night, after receiving their headbands and continues to make his way towards his desk. He places his neatly organised piles of paperwork on his desk and carefully shuffles through his folder in hopes of finding the register without messing it up.

"Haruno Sakura?" He calls out expecting to get a cheerful 'here' and a wave; upon not hearing the usual response he raises his head from the sheet of names in his hand and scans the room also noticing his students doing the same with confused expressions.

_Well that's odd; this is nothing like Sakura at all. She certainly isn't one for tardiness. _He seriously couldn't remember a time when she was ever late for his class.

Shrugging he carries on with the list, "Nara Shikamaru?" getting the usual lazy response he continues on. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Receiving no response, he looks up again and scans the room, just noticing the loud mouth blonde is missing. The students once again were looking around with confused expressions, all murmuring something amongst the lines of 'didn't he fail?**' **Or 'the dead last passed?' And so on…

_Okay this is weird, first Sakura, now Naruto? Where are they? Knowing the boy, he certainly wouldn't miss today; he's dreamt of this for years. Was he injured from yesterday? No, he was just fine when I dropped him off..._

Sighing he continues on with the list and takes a deep breath before calling on the next student, knowing the commotion the next name will cause. "Uchiha Sasuke?" His response wasn't the usual 'Hn' and a bunch of screeching girls but a murmur of worried 'where is my precious Sasuke-Kun?' and what not…

_Ah, so that's why the class is so quiet this morning, the brooding Uchiha is absent. _He opens his mouth to carry on with the register when a realization hits him like a tonne of bricks; he almost slaps his forehead for not noticing that three of his students were missing. He mentally panics. _Where in the first's name are my students, first Sakura then Naruto and now Sasuke? This certainly is odd behaviour; the boy is usually the first to arrive._

Slamming his hand down onto his desk, he quickly gets the class's attention. "Who knows where Sakura-" his question gets cut off by a swirl of black and red cherry blossom petals.

"Here, Iruka…..**_Sensei_**." Sakura appears in front of him with her arms folded over her chest; it seems everyone was too shocked to even notice the hesitant sensei though the distraction could be due to her new appearance. No longer was the pinkette wearing a constricting red dress but a red tank top with fishnet sleeves, black ninja paints – ANBU styled, fingerless black and red gloves and pair of black boots – like the ones she wore in Shippuden. And draped over her shoulders she has a black cloak that hung loosely due to a single chain around the neckline which left the sleeves dangling at her sides. The cloak looked a lot like the fourth Hokage's with flames at the bottom, though hers were pink instead of red and underneath the high collar on her back has a single white circle – the Haruno clans' crest much like how Sasuke had his clan symbol at the beginning of Shippuden. Her pink locks that reached her mid-back were tied into a high ponytail and her headband was tied around her left arm, the cloth now black instead of blue. The overall look made the pinkette look much older and mature.

She turns her gaze from the surprised and dumbstruck Iruka to the eye bulging and drooling soon to be Genin.

_Since when did Sakura have boobs and hips? Is she taller than before?_ Ino and most of the class thought.

Snapping out of his daze, Iruka shakes his head, "Ahem, thank you for making an appearance though it could have been less dramatic but since today is your final day as an academy student, I shall forgive the tardiness. However, do you know where Sasuke-" He is once again cut off but this time by the young Uchiha appearing in a blackish-blue flame.

"Hn," the boy grunted, cocking his head to the side and smirking at their jaw slacked academy teacher. He is also wearing a different outfit to his usual blue shirt and white shorts; he has a pair of black ninja shorts, a high collared white shirt, a pair of metal plated arm and leg guards and black ninja sandals. Like Sakura, he also has a cloak that looks like a replica of the fourths but his is sleeveless and navy with white flames. On the back there is also a big Uchiwa branded proudly on his back.

Iruka's eyes widened in shock and his jaw almost drops at the sight of his other missing student, transporting into his classroom.

Shaking off his shock again, "SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka screams at the class, effectively making everyone sit back down in their seats, the females like always are staring at the last Uchiha with love struck eyes whilst almost all of the males are literally drooling at the former fan girl.

Glancing from left to right, just to make sure he wouldn't get any more surprises. _Wait, Naruto teleporting in here? That's near impossible. _But still the blonde isn't dubbed as the most unexpected ninja in Konoha for nothing, he cautiously asks the two Genin in front of him, "do you two know where Naru-" Unfortunately today isn't the poor academy teacher's day, he was cut off again but this time by an orange spark appearing on top of his desk, which caused the teacher to throw himself backwards with wide eyes and slamming his back into the black board.

The reaction caused Sasuke to chuckle while Sakura choked up a laugh but also rolled her eyes in annoyance – she just had to make a bet on who could get the best reaction from Iruka. _Great. First day back and bankrupt…._

"I'M RIGHT HERE, IRUKA-SENSEI!" The blonde exclaimed very loudly, his tanned arms in the air waving enthusiastically; the exclamation caused a good majority of the people in the room to cover their ears and a vein to appear on a certain pinkette's forehead.

"Naruto! What have we said about volume! We're right here, you don't need to be so loud!" she scolds, jumping onto the desk and bringing her fist down onto the blonde's head before jumping down and returning to her previous pose.

Said boy's hands immediately retracted to his head as he calls out in pain, "Ahh! Sakura-chan!" a sheepish grin spreads across his face as he rubs his head as if checking if there was an injury, "sorry, I just got a little overexcited."

Sakura shook her head with a small smile.

Once everything calmed down a little, an echo of gasps and the sound of jaws hitting the floor travelled through the class as the students took in the appearances of the three people that no so long ago (to be exact the day before) hated or obsessed over each other, wearing matching cloaks. Some of the girls had to rub their eyes with their hands as the finally saw how attractive Naruto actually is.

Sakura caught the looks that some of the girls were giving the blonde and chuckled quietly. _So it's true the clothes really do make the man._

Naruto, like his two teammates also has a cloak though his is exactly like the fourths while Sakura's is long sleeved and Sasuke's is sleeveless; it is short sleeved – orange of course – with black flames. He also wore a black headband, the Uzumaki swirl branded proudly on his back. Underneath he wore a simple black T-shirt with a fishnet shirt on top and a metal breast plate, black ninja pants that also has orange flames at the cuffs and black ninja sandals.

Recovering from his stumble and shock from the supposedly dead last of the class that couldn't do a simple clone Jutsu doing a body flicker and appearing onto his desk. "Ahem." Iruka clears his throat, drawing all attention back on him, "why are the three of you late, especially on the day of your graduation. I said this to Sakura before, I will excuse your tardiness because this is your last few hours here but I still want an explanation."

Sakura looks over her shoulder, "training." She replies coolly before making her way towards an empty seat in front of her all time rival, with an added sway to her hips.

Sasuke was about to make his way towards his usual seat when a kunai flying towards him catches his attention. Easily sidestepping the soaring knife, it trims a bit of Iruka's hair before embedding itself into the blackboard.

As the Kunai hit the board, the scarred face teacher's eyes widen in shock. _Who? What? Sakura? I didn't even see her throw it? When did she develop such skill with Kunai?_ The class had looks of surprise on their faces, recovering from their surprise the female population turned away from the embedded kunai to the pinkette and shot her a death inducing glare.

Silently the pinkette thanked the heavens that she was taught by Tsunade and later promoted to ANBU and put under Ibiki's tutelage since they both had sadistic streaks, she was thankful that the looks that promised a very slow and terrible death didn't affect her at all. _Sheesh, if only looks could kill._

Like a crazy pack of wolves ready to defend their territory, the girls jumped out of their seats pointing accusing fingers while yelling, "Why did you do that to Sasuke-kun?" before they froze open mouthed and stared at the pinkette in complete shock, a murmur of "Isn't she a fan of Sasuke/Sasuke-kun?" and "Why would she attack him?" rang through the classroom.

Onyx eyes shift to the person that the kunai, if he didn't know her so well he wouldn't have known it was her since her back was still facing him and the only signal that she even moved was the slight angle in which her hand was positioned at. He cocks his head to the side and blinks innocently (very un-Uchiha like) causing a chorus of 'Aws' to erupt.

Stuffing her hands in her pocket, she looks over her shoulder at the boy she could have killed with a playful glare. "Don't try to act all innocent Uchiha, I know you were staring at my ass." The sentence was underlined with a threat which he heard clearly; his lips twitch into a smirk. He really didn't understand why she acts like she doesn't like the attention he gives her. He deliberately cocks his head to the side even more and checks her out much more obviously as she sways her hips towards her seat, which result in an echo of gasps.

Her response to Sasuke checking her out caused the male population to lower their heads, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the kunai they were sure they couldn't dodge.

"Aa, Sakura-hime." He replies with a smirk before walking to his usual seat.

Naruto on the other hand found the situation funny and was cackling out loud – he's always found these situations hilarious, maybe it's because Sakura would always tell off Sasuke which he retaliates by acting like a pervert - "Ahaha teme, y-you got caught out and told off by Sakura-chan!" he exclaims with a grin, anything to poke fun at his rival though the grin immediately disappeared when he sensed the disturbance in the air and jumped off the desk. Another kunai was embedded into the board.

"Quiet Naruto or else you'll be in need of a telling off too." Sakura replied in a deep calm tone, a tone she often used to threaten ninja that wouldn't go or stay in the hospital.

Swallowing audibly the blonde dashes for the seat closest to him, not wanting to set off his best friend and end up getting chased around Konoha by Sakura while she's throwing pointy weapons at him or worst swinging her fists, "H-hai, Sakura-chan."

Blinking and shaking his head, Iruka recomposes himself not even bothering to ask what in the world was going on with those three. He carries on with the register and begins his speech, "Ahem, let's get the day started. First I would like to say congratulations on becoming Genin…"

"So, forehead what's up with the entrance and outfit and how dare you accuse MY Sasuke-kun of checking you out!" Ino whispered, leaning forward so she was practically hovering over the girl's shoulder.

"Hn." Sakura grunted in return as she plays around with her gloves before focusing back on Iruka who was giving them a speech about them being ninja and what their responsibilities are.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! You're just trying to act cool so Sasuke-kun will notice you. But guess what, he won't!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

The whole class looked at the two girls, Iruka was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"Grow up pig; we're not kids anymore or academy students. We're ninja but if you want continue on fawning over Uchiha, no one's stopping. But remember there will only be one outcome and that's going to be you, buried six feet underground with your name etched into the KIA stone."

Her response caused many to gape including Iruka. _Wow, so she has finally matured and gotten over her crush. Yes, she will definitely be a great kunoichi with that mind-set. _He smiled approvingly at Sakura before returning to his speech.

~A~

In the Hokage tower, in the office of the leader of the village, all the Genin sensei's are gathered around the Hokage, his desk and his ever so nifty crystal ball.

"So those three are going to be on my team, hmm…. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura," _Interesting….. It seems like the female of the group is the leader, her aim with kunai is impressive even I almost missed it._

"They certainly suit you Kakashi." Asuma mumbles whilst taking a drag out of his cigarette.

Said man raises a brow at the smoking Jonin, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they share the same sense of time as you and they sure now how to make a flashy enterance." He replies before flicking the butt of his cigarette out the window.

"Don't get ahead of yourself yet Asuma, they still have to pass my test," _which without a doubt, they will fail._

The Hokage smirks at the masked man "You shouldn't underestimate those three Kakashi."

~A~

"Okay it is finally time to put you into your teams, team one consists of…. Okay team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and…"_oh dear, this definitely will cause a commotion…. "_Uchiha Sasuke."

"NOOO!" the girls roared, some dramatically fell to their knees and others were sobbing.

Sakura smirked; _I should have made a bet with piggy. Damn…. _

Ino who was still shell shocked by Sakura's speech didn't even react as she sat on her desk with wide eyes, still thinking over her rivals words and Hinata slumped slightly at not being put on the same team as her crush.

"QUIET! Carrying on; team 8 Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

The three said students glanced at each other, all three sharing a nod.

"Team 9… Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, I wish you all good luck, you shall be meeting your Jonin sensei here after lunch."

Hearing her name seemed to help Ino overcome her shock as she immediately shot out of her chair and points two fingers at the two boys in her team, "Why in hell am I stuck with the lazy git and the eating maniac?!"

"HEY!" Choji exclaimed before stuffing his face with a handful of chips.

"Ino do not call your teammates names, dismissed!"

Upon hearing their soon to be former sensei dismiss them, the class turn to the three members of team seven, preparing to question them when they suddenly disappeared the way they came in, leaving everyone once again jaw slacked.

~A~

A swirl of cherry blossom petals, a navy flame and an orange spark signalling the arrival of the members of team seven they glance at each other and their surroundings, not really believing where or more specifically when they were at.

Sakura opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Sasuke who quickly smashes his lips against hers, he pulls away and smirks.

"Yeah, we're really back." He states as he rests his forehead on the girl's in his arms.

His statement causes Naruto to grin and Sakura to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's antics but her lips twitch upwards into a smile.

"Quit that will ya teme, you can shove your tongue down Sakura-chan's throat later. I'm hungry." The blonde of the group whined.

Sasuke smirked in return, "maybe we should get you a green jumpsuit on the way to match your green eyes. After all, if I recall properly someone did prance around in the jumpsuit for some time."

Sakura snickered as she remembered the event.

Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust as light pink tinted his cheeks, he could hear Kuruma cackle loudly in his head. _Damn, I thought he forgot about that. I can't believe I used to think that was cool. _"Hush teme and if I recall correctly Sakura-chan you lost the bet." He grinned, successfully changing the subject.

Both males turned to the only female as she looked up and cursed. With a sigh, she looks back at her boys. "Alright Naruto looks like you get your wish. Winner chooses where we eat."

"Alright! Ichiraku, here we come!" The blonde exclaimed with a pound of his fists and shunsins away.

Sakura and Sasuke roll their eyes as they follow their teammates lead.

The three time travellers shunsin back to the classroom after their 'back in time' lunch at Ichirakus' Sakura mentally thanked kami over and over again that the meal was on the house otherwise she was sure her wallet would be as light as a gain of sand, with the way her boys were seeing who could eat the most. _Some things never change. _

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't think yer getting' outta paying for dinner!"

The pinkette cringed at the blonde's exclamation. _Just when I thought I dodged a bullet._

Before she could reply, her blonde teammate once again started yelling, "Damn it! How is it we are still earlier than him when we made sure to come back two hours later than we're supposed to?!" Each word punctuated with a stomp of his feet.

Sasuke grunts in agreement while Sakura slipped herself into said boys lap. They sit in silence, Sakura's mind starts to develop combat strategies on how to take on Madara, Sasuke thinks of a plan on how to save his brother and dispose of the elders, and Naruto thinks of all the people, friends and comrades that were once deceased, happy for a second chance.

"What are you doing dobe?"

A mischievous grin stretches across the whiskered boys face as he looks at his teammates, he makes his way towards the door and walks up the side the wall. Well, at least he attempted to but failed and ended up crashing head first towards the ground. "SHIT! MOTHER FUCKING BOLLOCKS!"

Sakura rolls her eyes, "so it looks like our chakra control is back to square one."

"FUCK! I can't believe this!" Naruto screams while stomping his feet and flinging his arms all over the place, much like a child throwing a tantrum. "I worked damn fucking hard on it as well!" his eyes widen at a realisation, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WON'T BE ABLE TO USE RASENGAN!"

Sasuke scowled as the thought that he would have to re-master his chakra, "pipe down dobe, we can build it up again. There's almost 6 months before anything major happens."

Naruto looks up and pouts at the smug look on Sakura's face, "this is so not fair!" Scowling he gets a chair to stand on and positions the blackboard eraser like he did before.

"Aa, what nostalgia…" Sakura states with a bored expression.

The ebony headed boy smirks whilst the blonde snickers quietly before jumping off the chair and sitting down next to his teammates, who didn't move a muscle.

Not even a minute to spare; the door slides open, exposing a mop of 'silver' gravity defying hair, a small plop and a small white cloud, signalling that the eraser hit its mark.

The masked nin that stood with half of his body through the doorway narrowed his single eye at the blonde before looking at the other two; if his brows were visible, you would have noticed that both of them shot up in surprise at the position of the last Uchiha and pinkette. _So I have an idiotic blonde, most likely a jealous obsessive girlfriend and a seemingly love struck Uchiha._

Naruto once again cackles out loudly while Sakura snickers quietly and Sasuke smirks. _Man that never gets old._

"My first impression of you three is….. I hate you. Meet me on the roof." After that being said he poofs away.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all share a knowing look as they also teleport up there.


	2. Chapter 2

The slight disturbance in the air as a swirl of cherry blossom petals appear, revealing his pink haired student and a slight rise in temperature to the left of the pinkette signalled the appearance of the last Uchiha, and the almost unnoticeable screech of sparks signalled the arrival of his last student that appeared seated on the right of the female. Kakashi's eye widened slightly at the originality of the shunshin. The corners of his covered mouth twitches upwards, a little impressed that his team already know the body flicker technique and added some individualism to it. _So they have a few tricks up their sleeves._

"Impressive brats but that doesn't change my opinion of you. Now let's introduce ourselves to each other and get to know one another. Pinkie, you're up first."

"Hmm…. Don't you know its common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking others for their names sensei? So why don't you go first and show us how it's done." She replied with a smirk.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted in agreement.

"Tch, even I knew that. With the way you cover your face, you look kinda suspicious." The blonde said, the other two nodded in agreement.

"My, my, my. Aren't you all paranoid?"

"We're ninja." Sasuke replied.

"No problem with bein' too careful." Naruto said.

"We would be foolish to blindly trust a man with part of his face covered, who was also late to the designated meeting point." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, for all we know. Ya coulda killed our teach and be impersonatin' him." The blonde exclaimed whilst pointing an accusing finger at the man in front of the trio.

Kakashi eyebrow twitched upwards in disbelief, never had he ever gotten this response from any of the Genin that were supposed to be a part of his team. "Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes such as salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, rain and others that are too inappropriate for you to know. I dislike traitors, people who abandon teammates and friends and sweet or fried food. My hobby is reading and I have never had a particular dream. Alright whiskers your turn."

"The names Uzumaki Naruto!" he pounds his chest with his first, "I have several likes such as Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, I like to train and I love ramen. I despise traitors, prejudice people and those that give up too easily. My hobbies are playing pranks, training with teme and Sakura-chan, spending time with them and eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become the become Hokage."

Kakashi nods, though slightly confused at his fondness of the last Uchiha. The girl he could understand, it was well known that the nine tails Jinchuriki had a crush on the pinkette. He looks towards the pinkette signalling her turn.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my two boys," she points to her sides with her thumbs, "spring, reading and training. Like you, I despise disloyal people and traitors. Hobbies of mine are spending my time with a good book and a bottle of sake but also training and spending time with my boys. My dream is to become the best shinobi that I can be and surpass Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi nods again, slightly impressed and surprised at the girl's introduction. _Good. She's focused. Though I hope she means to surpass Tsunade in terms of medical ninjutsu rather than drinking Sake._

Sasuke then followed up with his introduction, "Uchiha Sasuke, I have a few likes which include thunderstorms, training and spending time with these two. Though I couldn't tell you why…"The comment earned him a punch from Sakura and a glare from Naruto. With a smirk he continues, "I also despise traitors and my dream is to avenge my clan."

Kakashi nods already half expecting that was how his last student's introduction would go. "Very well, it appears that we know each other slightly better. I expect you to meet me tomorrow at training ground three, 6:00am sharp. You'll be starting your duties as a team tomorrow."

The three Genin nod. Kakashi frowns a little, expecting his students to ask him what their duties were. He was even more surprised that Naruto didn't jump up and yell at him. "Bring everything you need tomorrow and don't be late. Also a word of advice, I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you. Wouldn't want any of you to barf." With that said the copy ninja disappears using body flicker.

"Well… that was different."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. He at least gave up a little bit about himself."

"Tch, hobbies and likes obviously involve Icha Icha."

"From what I remember teme, you got into the books too."

The Uchiha's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, "whatever dobe."

Sakura rolls her eyes and decides to interrupt before the two can get into a proper pissing contest. "Alright you two enough, you heard him we have 'duties' tomorrow." She quoted the word duties with her hands. "From Naruto's display earlier, we seem to have lost some of our abilities. It would be wise to find a training ground and test them."

"We'll use the one at the Uchiha compound. It will guarantee our privacy." Sasuke replied.

They nod before disappearing to the Uchiha training ground.

~A~

Once they arrived at the training grounds, the three time travellers spread out as they each did trials of using their techniques from their past lives. And as predicted the process of being thrown back to their Genin bodies has caused their chakra control to suffer, even Sakura. They not only returned with the knowledge of future events but also their already developed and increase amount of chakra.

With a sigh, the pinkette turned to her boys. "Naruto, Sasuke please be careful when practising, it seems our previous reserves have returned with us. I would hate for one of you to burn your coils due to overloading your non-developed chakra network. If you do that could be a problem, my control seems to have suffered as well." She finished with another sigh.

The boys frowned before nodding.

~A~

The pinkette backflips off the tree and falls into a kneeling position, panting and sweating heavily. She turns to see her boys in the same condition but not as bad as her. She scowls at herself, _it seems we also have reverted back to square one physically. _She mentally groans at the thought of training her body back to the condition it once was. _Useless paper ninja body!_

As if sensing her mood Naruto looks at Sakura, he could see that she was mad at herself because of the loss of her physical attributes. "Sakura-chan maybe we should get some food."

After hearing Naruto's suggestion Sasuke also looks in the direction of his girlfriend and could see that she was mentally cursing herself. "The dobe's right, let's get some food and rest. There is no point in pushing ourselves to the point of exhaustion."

Sakura sighs and nods,_ ironic that you're the one telling us to stop Sasuke_. "Alright let's go."

"Ichiraku here we come!" Naruto grins and pumps his fists in the air.

"Naruto…."

"Aw…. Come on, Sakura-chan member the bet. Winner gets to pick what we eat for the day."

Rolling her eyes, the pinkette mentally curses as she realises who is going to have to get the bill. _Please Kami, I hope Naruto forgets_. "Fine let's go."

"Remember Sakura-chan, your treat!"

Said pinkette groans as she follows the blonde out of the training grounds, Sasuke follows behind with a smirk.

~A~

With a poof Kakashi appears at the bridge two hours later than the designated time, expecting the typical response, a shout of 'YOU'RE LATE' from the three Genin that he usually gets with every team he's tested. However, as he landed on the railings of the bridge, he scans the area with his single eye and spread out his chakra. Not finding any indication of life from his scout he frowns. With a shrug he leaps into a tree and makes himself comfortable. He might as well spend his afternoon wisely with his ever so famous orange book, Icha Icha paradise.

An hour later….

The signature swirl of petals, burning black flame and flashing orange spark appears on the branch parallel to the masked nin.

"Yo!" The three Genin greet simultaneously.

"You're late!" Kakashi automatically replies, a gloved finger pointing at the three.

The three Genin chuckle all sharing the same thought, _no wonder Kakashi enjoys appearing like this. The response is hilarious._

"Aa, apologies Kakashi you see I was on my way when a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take another route. You should understand since our line of work is so dangerous." Sakura replied with an impassive expression.

"Hn, I had to help an old woman with her shopping, as an Uchiha it would be dishonourable to ignore people in need especially the elderly." The Uchiha followed up.

"And I was on my way but I got lost on the road of life." Naruto ended.

The three Genin grinned inwardly. _How do you like the taste of your own medicine Kakashi?_

The copy nin's visible eye twitched, _cheeky brats. _"Here I thought you three weren't going to make it. Anyways since you're finally here let me explain to you what we will be doing today." He leaps off the branch landing silently. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura do the same landing silently behind him. His brows furrow, _no noise?_

"Now listen carefully because I will only say this once. Today the three of you will be fighting me," he pulls out two bells from his pouch, "you will have to get these bells off of me and the person that does not get a bell will be sent back to the academy." The three Genin stood there looking impassively at him and he frowns, totally not the reaction he was expecting. With a cluck of his tongue he turns around to set down a timer. "You have until noon to get these bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill… Okay…. BEGIN!"

He barely dodges the bunch of kunai and shuriken flung at him. He turns to see only Sasuke standing there.

"Mou, impatient aren't we?"

Sasuke smirks, before Kakashi could comprehend what was happening a series of poofs erupted around him as the shuriken and kunai that were previously thrown at him disappeared and a lot of Naruto's came at him. _Shadow clone and transformation? _Kakashi's single eye widens as the clones attack him head on with Tai jutsu. _Since when was Naruto this good?_

Sending a series of punches and kicks he destroys all the clones, he freezes at the shouts of two familiar jutsus.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu."

"Wind style: Great air cannon."

An expression of surprise spreads across his face as he found himself in between the two males, _they shouldn't be able to use elemental ninjutsu yet. _With a leap, he jumps above the giant fireball. Before he can take a breath he turns and blocks a fist aiming at his head, he inwardly winced. _Kami that hurt._ His eye widens again as he sees it was the only female of the group that attacked him. _I didn't even sense her! _And before he could substitute himself away from the pinkette he found his eye drooping and a swirl of petals surrounding him. _Kuso! Genjutsu._

~A~

As he awakens he hears the sound of bells chiming. He turns his attention to the sound only to see the three Genin with Sakura in the middle and the boys on either side, holding the bells with a triumphant grin (Naruto) and smirk (Sasuke).

"Congratulations, you got the bells but now which two of you will be keeping them. Remember only two can pass and the other gets booted back to the academy." He said whilst he gets up off the ground.

The three Genin share a smirk before the boys throw the bells back at the Jonin. Kakashi looks at the three in shock as they turn away.

"It's all of us or none of us." Sasuke stated as he grabs the pinkette's hand, preparing to leave the training ground.

Kakashi stares at the retreating backs in shock before a smile appears on his face, not that you could see it. "Where do you three think you're going?" The three stop their movements and look at the Jonin over their shoulders, "You pass."

The three grin at each other.

"Alright we did it!" Naruto exclaims as he throws an arm over the shoulders on his teammates.

"So, how did you figure out the test?"

Sakura scoffs as she lets go of Sasuke's hand and crosses her arms over her chest "it was easy after all why would the Hokage put us into three man squads only to kick one of us back to the academy at this 'survival training', it was obvious that you only have two bells so we would compete against one another and who in the right mind would think that rookies who just got out of the academy could beat a Jonin." _We definitely could whip your ass but you don't need to know that._

Kakashi smiles approvingly at the only female of the group "Yes, that's absolutely correct. You're the first team I have ever passed, the others were too selfish too see the true meaning of the test. Remember whilst on a mission; those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Okay we will begin our duties tomorrow, meet up at the bridge 7:00am sharp." with a poof he was gone.

~A~

Over the course of the next few weeks nothing particularly eventful happened, everything was pretty much the same as their past lives, the only difference was that they had to catch the demon cat Tora almost a dozen times due to them being the team that seemed to be able to get the job done the quickest - faster than any Genin team ever had. Sakura was sure that if there was a league table of every team that has ever been assigned to catching the demon cat, they would be put at the top for being the fastest to ever retrieve the cat and for being the team that was assigned most to catching the demon cat. They all sweat dropped as they watched the owner smother the poor feline over and over again – which luckily survives the smothering but however meets its death when it crosses Anko sometime later. As for training the team has progressed in bounds and leaps through the uses of seals and shadow clones. Their stamina, speed and chakra control returned to the level that it once was. A shout of "Oh Yeah!" could be heard through Konoha the night that Naruto successfully performed his signature Rasengan with one hand. Their chakra networks has finally adapted to the abrupt increase of chakra and has been increasing significantly.

Since having reached the stage that they were on par with how they were in their physical lives, the team decided to spend more time on developing new jutsu, improving old and learning new ones. Which luckily, thanks to the Hokage they have access to the forbidden scroll.

"Sakura, Kakashi I have summoned the two of you today as there was an urgent message sent stating that back up is needed. I sent Team 8 and 10 on an escort mission to wave; Jonin Yuhi Kurenai has requested for back up as soon as possible. This is an A-rank mission." The Hokage commands with a drag of his pipe.

At the command Sakura's eyes widen. _What, Team 8 and 10? What the hell are they doing on that mission? Kuso! What is the old man thinking?!_

"If urgent back up was requested, are you sure it is wise to send Sakura? She is only a Genin after all and literally just out of the academy." Kakashi blurts out.

Sakura rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I am sure Kakashi after all Sakura is more than capable. You two will leave right away; meet at the gates in 15 minutes." _She is probably the strongest Kunoichi in this village maybe even in the great nations._

Sakura nods, she was about to disappear in her signature swirl of petals but stops as Kakashi asks another question.

"Hokage-Sama, where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asks the leader of the village with a brow raised; the question causes Sakura's eyes to widen slightly.

"Aa, they are doing a special D-Rank for me, do not worry Kakashi."

Sakura mentally wipes imaginary sweat off her forehead before disappearing in her trademark swirl of petals.

Kakashi nods before disappearing in a poof.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura appeared at the gates in her signature swirl of petals at the designated time, 15 minutes from the meeting. _If Kakashi is late I swear by my great-grandfather's name, I will leave his lonely ass behind and head to wave myself. _Not even a second later, a familiar 'POOF' signalled the arrival of the copy ninja. The pinkette couldn't help but gape at her one eyed sensei even though she's known him for two lifetimes now, she couldn't remember the last time he was actually on time for something without having to either beat him black and blue, threaten his Icha Icha collection or tell him the time of meeting was three hours before the actual time. Hell, he was even late when they were given this mission in her original timeline!

Kakashi let out a throaty chuckle at his student's expression, "You ready to go Sakura-chan?"

Blinking, she shook her head before composing herself. "Of course, let's go." She commanded as she ran out of the village gates and leapt from branch to branch at a speed that could rival most ANBUs and Jonin.

Kakashi dashed off after his student and keeps in step with the pinkette. At least he tries… Currently he is a few steps behind the pink haired Genin - to think he was having trouble keeping up with a green behind the ears Genin! A part of him - the more macho and prideful side of him felt ashamed and embarrassed that he was falling behind a rookie Genin who was supposed to be his student, the other side of him felt awe and amazement creeping up on him as he watched the girl leap from branch to branch with an unrealistic amount of grace and poise. Not only that, but her movements were silent; there was no rustling of clothing, no whipping of her ponytail, no rough footing, nothing! How did a Genin that was raised in the times of peace learn to effectively move so silently? He sighed. Another question to add to his 'Team Seven: It just Sakura pile' in his head.

He blinked as he quickly dodged an incoming tree branch with the speed and agility of an ANBU captain. He silently curses himself for getting so lost in thought that he almost embarrassed himself in front of his student but before the relief could settle in, another chain of curses flew from his masked lips, when he noticed that the pinkette was shooting him a curious look with a raised brow. He shot her an eye smile telling her everything is okay, with a nod she turns and continues. Shaking his head, he speeds up to match the girls speed. The corner of his lips tug down slightly into a confused smile as he notices that Sakura wasn't exhibiting any signs of nervousness or fear for a first time ninja being assigned to an A-rank mission. Even if it was only to act as back up, she should be feeling something among those emotions after all he knew she was a smart girl – without a doubt he would put his precious books on the line and say that her intelligence was on par with the Nara clan – so she should know how dangerous this mission could be from the reports if two Jonin needed assistance. His brow furrowed slightly and he sighs inwardly as he dumps the thought onto his 'It's just Sakura' pile again. Before his thoughts turn to annoyance at not being able to understand the mannerisms of his team, the girl's posture catches his eye and he realised that she is back into 'commander mode' as he dubbed it.

The masked Jonin had seen this happen a few times in the twelve weeks that he's been the trio's teacher, it mostly happened during training sessions and missions like hunting the Feudal Lord's Wife's cat. The girl's demeanour would change from a carefree and cheeky girl to an experienced leader. Her body would straighten as if she was on edge, her usually expressive eyes would harden and become impossible to read, her face devoid of emotion and she would spout commands as if she has done so before. He's watched as she carefully observed and calculated her surroundings before acting. _She would definitely be a good Hokage. _It amazed him how the knucklehead and loudmouth Naruto, and brooding, big headed Sasuke would immediately listen to her words once she gives command.

The elite Jonin had some suspicions about his team for a while now since they were nothing like the school reports Iruka wrote up, he clearly remembered reading over them then scoffing and chucking them into his trashcan thinking they were going to be a waste of his time and were never going to pass his test but when he met them, they were totally different to what was written about them in the reports. Sakura for example was written as polite, respectful, self-centred, vain and obsessed with the last Uchiha but from what he observed the two shared a healthy and stable relationship. He first thought that she would be the possessive and jealous one in the relationship but funny enough, it was Sasuke. Thankfully they understood when it was time to be teammates and lovers. The one eyed Jonin definitely respected the two Genin for that. The report clearly stated that she had high intelligence and a high affinity for Genjutsu but is under average in every other skill. But during training her skills were on par with the boys, of course from what he observed. He had a feeling that they were holding back when around him. Her record also said nothing about knowing medical Ninjutsu, the extent of her knowledge in that category was frightening. From what he's seen she was prodigiously skilled in the arts as he once watched her heal Sasuke during a training session – boy had somehow got the bone of his leg to stick and reset Naruto's bones and chakra network after the boy overloaded coils. He didn't have the foggiest idea where she required such skill in the healing arts since they weren't taught in the academy and the head of the hospital doesn't take on apprentices unless their at least Chunin.

Not to mention she is apparently polite, respectful, self-centred and vain? Iruka definitely couldn't have gotten her character more wrong. She wasn't any of those things, she could be playful and mischievous at times but also professional, cold and calculated– _like a seasoned warrior brought up during the times of war._ He still had no explanation to why his three Genin could go from acting as average carefree kids that think ninja is just a game to cold and hard seasoned shinobi that have been through the times of war and losses of comrades and loved ones. _And respectful?_ She hasn't called me sensei once; the only time was on the roof where she was clearly mocking him. But he guessed he should just accept her calling him by his first name after all he's seen the times when she's angry and where the little respect she holds for him or anyone is thrown straight out the window and she will downright call him every profanity that has ever been invented. A shiver crawls down his spine as he imagines her calling him words such as pervert, bastard and every other profanity one could think of, twenty four-seven.

He blinks at the thought, it unsettled him to know that he actually cared what she thought or called him. Shrugging it off, he returns to his thoughts.

After passing them, he just kept getting more surprises like the level of their skills; _definitely way passed Genin level._ He could say without a doubt that any one of them could give him a hard time in a one on one spar, if they were actually serious. Another thing that was odd about his team is that either one or two of them were missing about half of the time (mainly the boys) and when he asked – **questioned** the Hokage, he would always get the same answer – a set of smoked rings blown at him, a wave of his hand and a relaxed response of "they're off on a special D-Rank mission for me, no need to worry Kakashi-kun." Usually he would have questioned them immediately and acted upon his suspicions but since the Hokage seemed to be in the know, he would wait until they were ready to tell him whatever they had to tell him. It's an odd feeling to know that such young yet powerful kids were hiding something from him but he still completely trusted them, especially Sakura – _guess the feelings mutual._

The sudden increase in distance between him and his pinked haired student – _more like teammate,_ snapped him out of his thoughts. Realising he wasn't slowing down but Sakura was increasing her speed, once again the feelings of awe and amazement washed over him as he watched the girl's figure slowly shrink into the forest. As he increased his speed to catch up to the pinkette, two figures caught his eye. He momentarily stops and looks down to see two mist ninja tied against a tree. Looking more clearly, his eye widens – _The Demon brothers._ Without a second thought, he rushed in the same direction as his pink haired Genin.

_Kuso! How could I forget about Zabuza? Last time we had Kakashi so we got out alive, Kurenai and Asuma arem't the best match ups to go up against someone like Zabuza. Fucking hell, they better not die on me again especially this early on!_

~A~

"Kurenai, listen to me carefully. I want you to take the bridge builder and the kids and run!" Asuma yelled out to the red eyed Jonin.

Kurenai was at a loss as her eyes flicked from her teammate and childhood friend to a lying drunk and a bunch of fear ridden Genin. This wasn't a situation she ever wanted to be found in! So why did she have to be put into such a situation _now!_ Kami-sama must hate her or something.

Asuma smiled reassuringly at the ebony headed woman, "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay, I promise. Just complete the mission and get the kids to safety."

The two Zabuzas threw their heads back, shoulders shaking as they simultaneously cackled menacingly. "What noble words but then again Konoha has always been the most honourable of the great nations. I would have thought that the Sandaime would have taught you better than to make promises that you can't keep. Look at these pseudo-ninja, nothing but kids playing a game of dress up." A dark chuckle erupted from the real Zabuza's throat, "The only outcome of this battle will be them being buried six feet underground."

The six Genin's eyes widen as they recall a certain pinkette's words **_'but remember there will only be one outcome and that's going to be you being buried six feet underground with your name etched into the KIA stone.' _**

Before anything else could be said, the water clone suddenly disappeared and Kurenai's eyes widens as she tried to predict his next move.

"INO BEHIND YOU!" Shikamaru screamed at his blonde teammate, who had just enough time to turn around and seeing the body length sword swinging her way.

"INO!" The Genin and Asuma yelled as Kurenai rushed towards the frightened and bloody thirsty clone.

The red eyed Jonin mumbled every profanity she could think of, not only was she put in a bastardised situation of having to choose between her friend, teammate, comrade and crush and a bridge builder and a bunch of clan heirs. But now she was thrown into a situation where she may not make it in time to save one of the clan heirs from being decapitated since the clone was faster than her but also she didn't have a suitable Nin or Genjutsu to use. _Kuso! I'm not going to make it on time! _

~A~

Besides from thinking of how she was going to die an honourable death and be buried six feet under with her name etched onto the KIA stone, like how a certain pinkette predicted and of all the things she would never get a chance to experience. She couldn't help but think of how movies and books were correct, her life flashed before her eyes. Her eyes clam shut as she awaits her fate. It was as if time slowed itself, as if she was stuck in some bastardized horror movie where the victims had to await their fate while crappy music played in the background. As the clone swung his arm backwards then forwards, bringing the blade towards her neck – even though shad her eyes closed, she could hear the blade cut through the air, could literally feel it ghosting across her skin – the cries of her teacher, teammates and fellow classmates were muted. And like in the movies her senses seemed to return at the most climatic moment. A sudden splash of water.

"Geez, pig who knew you were gonna freeze up like that."

Recognising the voice, she opens her eyes to see the familiar mop of pink hair of her ex-best friend armed with a kunai, and in front of her was a puddle. "Sakura!" She had never been gladder than to see her ex-best friend and rival. If Asuma wasn't being held prisoner by a psychotic mummy man then she would tackle the pinkette and nuzzle herself into the familiar sent of her best friend.

The pinkette smirks at the blonde, she turned to see three wide eyed Jonin, six gaping Genin and a shocked bridge builder.

_I didn't even sense her!_ The three Jonin thought.

"So you took out my clone, impressive brat but you won't be able to take me out."

Sakura's emerald eyes narrow at the swordsman to see Asuma stuck in the water prison like Kakashi was the last time she went on the mission.

"Momochi Zabuza." A playful smirk made its way on to her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you heard of me pinkie."

Emerald eyes narrow once again, though this time out of annoyance for the godforsaken nickname. "Of course, you are in the bingo books; The Demon of the Mist."

"Well, well, well, aren't you a smart one….. You're different, you don't share the same fear that the other brats do." Zabuza squints in concentration, as if trying to figure out why, "you've killed before haven't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Sakura's smirk widens as she hums to herself as if she was thinking of how to answer, "yes, no, maybe so." With a shrug of her left shoulder, her smirk becomes a full blown grin, "who knows?" her tone dripping with mockery.

"Brat!" The missing nin spat, "I don't appreciate being mocked."

The pink haired girl shrugs, "guess what peaches, we all don't appreciate different things. Like how I don't appreciate you harming my comrades." She spat the last sentence out, the words practically leaked with cold fury as they promised a world of pain.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the girl's audacity, not only does she have the cheek to mock one of the most deadliest missing nin's to ever come out of Kiri but she was also looking at him as if he was nothing but some bug at the bottom of her shoe that she could get rid of with a simple stomp of her foot.

The swordsman growled as he tried to kill the pinkette with a glare, "you little bitch, you maybe be able to take out my clone but you won't be able to lay a finger on me."

Kurenai could sense a taunt from a mile away. Her red eyes flick towards Sakura, seeing the way her leg muscles were coiled and her tense grip on her kunai, she could tell the girl was about to pounce. With a quick burst of speed, she materialises in front of the younger girl and extends an arm, pushing Sakura back a little. "Sakura that's enough, there's nothing we can do but retreat."

Sakura scoffs at the Jonin and slaps her arm away. "Go ahead and run if you want but I'm staying right here. We both know that even if we do get away _this_ time, his target is still the bridge builder and he will carry on going after him. You also seem to be forgetting that you're not my Sensei, Hatake Kakashi is, so I am under no obligation to listen your command unless he orders me to. Not only that but the first lesson Kakashi ever taught me was those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Like hell, I'm going to let myself be worse than scum. That's against my nindo." Her emerald eyes sparkled with defiance and determination, they narrowed at the red eyed Jonin, as if daring her to try to get her to leave.

As the words sink in everyone looks at the girl in shock and awe.

"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi the infamous Copy Ninja is your Sensei?"

"Hn, seems you not only have the mental capacity of a cave man but your hearing seems to be impaired also."

The swordsman growled, how dare this child mock him? Does she not know who she's dealing with? A familiar feeling of anger rises within him as his eyes meet hers, "Very well, let's see how strong a student of the infamous Copy Ninja is." Another water clone appears and charges towards the pinkette.

With a bored expression, Sakura pockets the kunai and lazily flicks half a dozen shuriken at the swordsman, water prison and clone. The two bandaged men laugh, "What's that supposed to do pinkie, those shuriken can't touch me!" The original exclaims as they both lift their swords to block the ninja stars.

Sakura smirks as she forms a hand sign, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Everyone's eyes widened as the half a dozen of shuriken multiplied to hundreds. The missing nin growled in annoyance, knowing he couldn't block them all or dodge them whilst sustaining the Jutsu, he lets go of the water prison and jumps back. His clone on the other hand was heavily impaled and burst into another puddle. Sakura smirked at Zabuza falling for such an old school trick. She quickly dispels the Jutsu, before any can hit Asuma. Shunshins over to Asuma grabs him by his collar and Shunshins back to Kurenai, the six Genin and the bridge builder.

"Arigato Sakura." Asuma muttered to the pink haired Genin who nods before flashing towards the swordsman. A battle begins between a Genin and a legendary swordsman, a battle between a kunai and a sword. The only sound that could be heard was the clash of metal and the slice of wind as the bodies of the two ninja cut through the air as if they were blades. Six pairs of eyes watch their former classmate take on the missing nin, jaws dropping as they could only see blurs. The two Konoha Jonin's eyes widen in shock to see the pink haired Genin holding her own against a legendary swordsman such as Zabuza without breaking a sweat.

Zabuza growled at the pinkette in frustration and landed on one side of the lake. "I admit you've got some talent, I can see why you're a student of Hatake but play time is over, this end's now!" his hands weave through several signs.

She smirks as she recognises the Jutsu he is about to use, _how did I not notice that his hand signs were so slow?_ The smirk on her face grew when she saw Zabuza's eyes widen. She knew he knew the tells of a water dragon Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no _Jutsu_!" Sakura and Zabuza call out.

Two dragons rise from the lake, both clashing head on. Inserting more chakra into the Jutsu she forced her dragon to push back Zabuza's, again without hand signs she prepared to release another Jutsu, "Suiton: Suidan no _Jutsu_!" blobs of water flew out of her mouth. Zabuza dodged a few but unfortunately for him in the Sakura's past life she was not only known as the best medic of her generation but she was also known for her control of the water element which was on par if not better than the second Hokage. Raising her hand she manipulated the water in the air, which allowed her to control the water bullets to surround Zabuza. Each bullet assaulting his body sending his battered body through a tree. Sakura was inwardly impressed with the fact that even with the attack of one her favourite moves, he still had a hard grip on his sword. Before Zabuza could raise himself on wobbly knees another water dragon charged at the bandaged man, sending him soaring.

Suddenly a Senbon shot out and embeds itself into the swordsman's neck. Her eyes narrowed as she watched his body go limp and crash to the ground. Walking up to him body, she checks his pulse. A 'hunter Nin' jumps down by Zabuza's body.

_Haku._

"That's enough, I thank you for finding Zabuza for me as I have been tracking him down for a while now but I will take it from here." The 'Hunter Nin' said before picking up Zabuza's body and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kiba yelled out.

_Was he always so Naruto like?_

"Relax Kiba; _this_ _Hunter Nin is just doing their job_."

The masked Nin turned around to the pinkette, something was off about the girl's tone – the extra emphasis on his 'occupation'. The girl was suspicious, he quickly nods before disappearing.

"And what the fuck are you doing here?" he yells out, pointing at the pinkette.

"I came here because Kurenai called for backup."

"Alone" Said Jonin asked with a brow raised.

"Nope with Kakashi." The pinkette's eyes widen in realisation, "Shit! I forgot about Kakashi!"

Asuma takes a drag of his cigarette (who knows when the smoke addict lit it?) as he looks at the pink haired girl with a questioning look, "You forgot about Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I saw the Demon brothers tied up and I thought you may need some help so I kind of just rushed down here. Woops."

"Yeah, woops." Kakashi deadpans as his lone eye narrows at the pinkette, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura turns around and laughs sheepishly as she scratches the back of her neck, "Oopsies."

"Sakura, you shouldn't have run off like that!"

The pinkette rolls her eyes, dropping the innocent act. "Not my problem, you're so damn slow!"

"That isn't the point; you just rushed off. Do you know how worried I was?!"

"You were following me! Stop making it sound like I ditched you!"

The masked Jonin and pink haired Genin continued with their glaring contest whilst everyone around them was watching them with amused expressions.

Sakura huffs, "Yeah, well as you can see I'm fine. I don't have a single scratch on me."

"Call it luck."

Sakura scowled in return. "I perfectly fine with taking care of myself Hatake!"

Kakashi sighed as he runs a gloved hand through his gravity defying hair. "I know, I was just worried at least give me a heads up before you speed off."

Sakura pouts slightly, "Kay' I'm sorry Kashi," She wraps her arms around the silver haired Jonin's waist and buries her face into his vest.

He sighs as he hesitantly returns the hug and strokes the girl's back, "its fine." He turns his attention from the pinkette in his arms to the red eyed Jonin, "Kurenai, what is the situation?"

"We left Konoha at noon and not even an hour away from the village, we encountered the Demon brothers. From there Tazuna told us about the real reason why he needed an escort, after we got off the boat, we were attacked by Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi's eye widens at the name, "Asuma fought against him but got trapped within the enemies water prison Jutsu. His clone was about to attack Ino," she wave her hand to the blonde, "but thankfully Sakura-san got here just in time. She destroyed the clone then used the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu and set Asuma free from the prison, then she engaged the enemy and was able to immobilize and defeat the enemy until a hunter Nin came to take Momochi's body." Kakashi's eye widens even more towards the end of the story as he turns to stare at the girl in his arms.

Sakura scoffs at the last bit as she detangles herself from Kakashi causing all attention to be drawn to her, "Hunter Nin my ass! That guy was working for Zabuza."

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean Sakura-san?" Hinata asks.

"Just Sakura is fine Hinata-chan. And Zabuza is still alive." She replies with a shrug.

Everyone gasps except the Jonin.

"Your overreacting right? You checked his pulse after all!" Tazuna said.

"Yeah, I did check his pulse but the area in which the Senbon hit is a pressure point in which you can put a person in a temporary death state. And a Hunter Nin doesn't kill that way, they don't need the whole body, they only need to take the head. The rest of the body is useless."

Asuma chuckles "So you figured that out huh? You're pretty sharp." He winced slightly which caused Sakura's brow to rise and her to go into 'medical mode'.

"Are you hurt Asuma?"

"Hmm… oh it's nothing just a few cracked ribs and a sprained wrist."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the Jonin's wrist, mentally slapping herself for not asking about his well-being before anything else. Thank god Tsunade wasn't around yet otherwise she would have gotten a very painful beating. She immediately grabbed his wrist releasing a wave of chakra, covering it in a bright green glow. Everyone's eyes widen, next she checks out his ribs and scowls to find one broken, and once again her hands release a bright green glow, effectively healing the man's injuries.

"You're a medic?" Kurenai asks in awe.

Sakura grins sheepishly "Yeah."

"Hold on, if you knew the masked ninja was a fake and working for Zabuza then why didn't you stop him?!" Kiba once again being the loud mouth he is yelled out.

"Damn it Kiba! I'm standing right here; stop acting like Naruto. I would like to keep my fucking hearing!" she rubs her ear while shooting a glare at the canine Nin who mumbled something about being nothing like Naruto. The pinkette inwardly scowled, it was annoying having the people that would have followed all her commands to the letter in her past life question her again. It's been a long time since someone dared to question her authority. She sighs inwardly, she has to remember that she is nothing but a green horned Genin. "When I arrived I immediately sensed another chakra though I couldn't determine whether it was a friend or foe. It would have been troublesome if we were to kill Zabuza and then left completely blind to a surprise attack from his obvious ally which we can deduce is really strong since Zabuza trusted him enough to observe us and save him if he were to ever get into trouble."

Shikamaru blinked, "So you did a fake out tack-tic to eliminate his element of surprise. Wouldn't it be troublesome in the future since we have to fight both of them?"

Sakura hummed as she taps her chin trying to hide her smile. A nostalgic feeling washed up on her. "I guess and like you said his element of surprise is gone which gives us a good opening. From the technique I saw the masked nin use, Zabuza will need at least a week before he recovers and can attack again, which gives us a week to think of strategies to combat any more nasty surprises that were to rise. I also highly doubt that bandits would have a competent medic on their team, with the amount of damage his body sustained it should give us at least another four days, which in total gives us eleven days." Shikamaru made a noise of agreement. "Not only that but we also have the element of surprise on our side."

"Woah, woah, woah! You mean that masked weirdo had been hiding here from the start?! And what do you mean by element of surprise?" Ino asked, expressing her confusion at the last bit of Sakura's explanation.

"Didn't we already establish that there was a guy observing you, pig?"

Ino growled, "Damn it forehead stop being annoying and just tell us what this 'element of surprise' is." She uses her hands as quote marks.

Sakura smirks at the blonde.

Shikamaru sighs knowing that the pinked haired girl was just stalling to annoy his teammate. _Troublesome. _"She means Kakashi-sensei Ino."

"Hole in one Shika." Sakura grins at the brunette.

Asuma, Kurenai and Kakshi share a look before looking at the pinkette in awe that she had a plan from the start.

Kakashi couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face as he looks at his student. _You never seize to surprise me Sakura. _"Good job, Kura." He ruffles the girls pink locks, causing her to scowl slightly which causes him to chuckle. "Alright, Tazuna lead the way."


End file.
